1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition method, image recognition apparatus, and image input/output apparatus, and, more particularly, to a method for recognizing a dynamic image, an apparatus that executes the method, and image input/output apparatus having an image input function for executing such an image recognition method, and a display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus with an image input function for recognizing an image near a display surface, for example, a display apparatus which has light receiving elements provided adjacent to display pixels is proposed. In the display apparatus with such a configuration, noise originating from a change in external environment and/or the internal configuration greatly influences the precision of recognition of a received light image input.
There has been proposed a method of calculating the difference between the amount of received light which is measured with the display surface being luminous and the amount of received light which is measured with the display surface being not luminous, as fixed noise produced in a received light image, storing the noise as a initial value, and subtracting the initial value from a later received light image. According to the method, even in acquiring a received light image, the difference between the amount of received light which is measured with the display surface being luminous and the amount of received light which is measured with the display surface being not luminous is calculated, and the noise (initial value) is subtracted from the calculated value. This method can ensure proper contact of a detection target with the display surface or determination of proximity of a detection target thereof without being influenced by the use environment and/or the internal configuration. (See JP-A-2007-25796 (Patent Document 1).)